


If You're Gonna Hit It, Hit It Until It Breaks

by TolBlocker



Series: If You're Gonna Hit It, Hit It Till It Breaks [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolBlocker/pseuds/TolBlocker
Summary: Iwaizumi fucks reader senseless.The first chapter is pure smut, can be read alone and just enjoy the BDSM! The second chapter is where the hurt/comfort comes in and the story progresses. It contains mentions of panic attacks and sub drop so be careful!I was inspired by the Toxic!Iwa head cannons on TikTok and felt inspired to write this! It's based on how aggressive and brutal Iwa can be. I intend to add more chapters to focus on how Oikawa and Iwa bring out the best in each other but I wanted to post the first chapter because the world needs more porn.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Series: If You're Gonna Hit It, Hit It Till It Breaks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914706
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

Iwaizumi pushed you up against the wall, “So you thought you could spend the entirety of dinner taunting me and get away with it?”

You giggled as he yanked your hair to bite at your neck. You went to wrap your arms around his neck but he grabbed your wrists and pinned them above your head with one hand while he continued covering your neck with marks that no shirt will be able to cover. He shifted his weight and threw you over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry. He placed a firm possessive grip on your ass that sat just this side of painful.

“Sitting there looking so enticing in front of everyone. Laughing at Shitty-kawa’s jokes? Smiling like that at him? Do I have to remind you who you belong to?” He threw you back onto the bed, staring down at you as you bounced and your dress slid up your legs. You squeaked and attempted to pull it back down but he stopped you with an ice cold look. He pried your legs apart and caged you in with his forearms as he knelt between your thighs. He pulled you into a searing kiss and bit your lip. You tasted iron as he licked over the tender skin. You whimpered and he smiled into your skin. He moved down to suck a mark behind your ear.

“Do you want a reminder, baby?” His smirk contained some ice, daring you to challenge him.

“Yes please, sir.” He had pulled back and you sat up to follow him. You were kneeled on the bed leaning towards him. You could feel the edges of your focus start to fray as he pulled you into the subspace.

“Come here, darling. You’re already slipping, aren’t you? Are you ready to be my little fucktoy? Ready to follow my every command and prove that you exist just for me?” He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled you over his knee, “Now, I’m gonna turn this slutty ass red and I want you to count for me. Can you do that?”

“Yes, sir, I can, sir, please, I’ll be good,” you were already panting and felt yourself slipping. He pulled your dress up over your ass and pulled your panties down around your thighs. He ran his palm over the curve of your ass. Eight years of spiking struck you square on the ass, knocking the breath out of your lungs, “One, sir, thank you, sir.”

He smiled down as you whined and squirmed on his knee. His hand came down again in the same spot then hit the other cheek, watching the palm print rise up.

“Two, three, thank you, sir,” He continued on, watching you fall apart over his knees, losing yourself to the subspace as he covered your ass in bright red handprints. You had started crying somewhere around hit seven and you hadn’t stopped but you also hadn’t stopped dutifully counting the hits. It had been twelve and you seemed at your limit. He pulled you off his knees and placed you face down on the bed. He pulled your panties the rest of the way off your legs and pulled your hips up to sit you on your knees. You whined and turned to look back at him.

“Sir? Am I being good?” your eyes were brimming with tears and you reached a hand back to him. He looked down at your hand with a patronizing smirk.

“Are these not good enough for you, bitch? Since when do you get to ask for things, slut? Fuck toys don’t get opinions, they don’t get to request things of their masters. They take what they’re given and they don’t ask for more. I was going to give you my cock but I don’t know if you deserve that anymore, because you had to be greedy and ask for more,” He flipped you onto your back, the comforter rubbing against your raw ass. He walked away and you keened high in your throat. He opened the closet and reached into the chest of drawers. The tears clouded your vision, Iwaizumi was a blurry blob strutting toward the bed. He threw something onto the bed, tied your arms to the bed frame and attached a spreader bar to your ankles. 

“Now, because you wanted to ask, I’m gonna do exactly what I want to you and you’re just gonna take it,” a buzzing filled the air. You whimpered as he pressed the vibrator directly against your clit, “There’s my dirty little slut, so wet for me already.”

The way he had tied your arms had you sitting square on your red ass and the pain of the marks and the vulnerability of the position left you thrashing against your bonds as you were suddenly overwhelmed by the sensation of vibrations against your most sensitive places. He ran a finger over your slit and held it up to your mouth. Your mouth fell open in perfect obedience even as your knees tried to close to get away from the feeling. He placed his finger on your tongue and forced your jaw open. He then pulled your tongue out to watch you drool as he kicked up the power on the vibrator. You squirmed and pulled at your ties and fought against the unforgiving metal of the spreader bar. You felt the orgasm building in your stomach as the vibrator purred steadily against your clit.

“Sir, sir, sir please,” You tried to beg but Iwa’s grip kept firm on your tongue and left you a drooling mess as you cried and thrashed, “I’m gonna cum, can I come sir? I’ll be good, I promise, I’m yours, please p-please sir, I c-can’t hold on-n much longer.”

“Are you, slut? Are you really? How many promises are you gonna make, slut?” He pressed the vibrator harsher against your clit before running it over your lips giving you a small break before he went back to your torture. 

You felt it building and curved your back against the pillows, moaning and begging, almost there, almost there almost-

The buzzing stopped and all the sensation disappeared.

“NO! NO! Please, please, please, no, I can’t no, why, daddy please, I’ll be good I promise! I-I-I,” You cried and thrashed. Iwaizumi laughed and walked back to the closet. You sobbed and sagged into the sheets. The adrenaline was fading and your heart rate was returning to normal. You were so wet you could feel it sticking to your thighs. He came back and ran a hand over your face, brushing your sweaty hair off your forehead. You looked up at him through your tears. He patted your cheek patronizingly and pulled the sleeve of your dress back up over your shoulder.

“Look how ruined you are, just for me. This is all you’re good for, isn’t it you little slut?” He pulled your dress under your breasts and attached clamps attached with a sinister smile. He wrapped your collar around your neck and attached the chain to the ring at the front. Now everything you jerked your head or let it fall back against the headboard it pulled on your nipples and that pain-pleasure raced down your spine. He tugged a couple times just to watch you twitch. You felt something trail over your thigh and looked down to see him running a thin leather crop over the insides of your thighs, just barely touching your skin. When he saw you look down, he flicked it against the soft skin, the kiss stinging and sending the feeling back to your still tender ass. He didn’t make you count this time, knowing you were too strung out for that. He laid into you until everything was glowing red and angry. He laid a final hit straight onto your clit causing you to cry out.

He laughed and you felt something cool and blunt press against your entrance. You felt the dildo slide in and he gave you no time to adjust as he rammed it in at a punishing pace and placed the vibrator back against your clit. Your head slammed back against the headboard and the chain on your nipples pulled and you whined.

“Sir, please master, sir I can’t, I’m gonna cum, I just want you, sir I-I can’t-t hold on,” he kept the vibrator on and kept slamming the dildo in and out at a punishing pace. He laughed as you thrashed and cried. You came back to the edge, felt it curling around your stomach. Iwa pulled the dildo out and turned off the vibrator. You cried and slumped back, completely drained from coming to the edge and pulling back so many times.

You heard foil crinkling and saw Iwa rolling on a condom. His cock was bright red and pulsing from sitting untouched the entire time. He undid the cuffs on your wrist and took off the spreader bar. He flipped you onto your knees and pulled your hips up. He fucked into you, his thighs slapping your cherry-red ass. You keened high in your throat and felt that wave climbing back in your stomach.

“Fuck, you little slut, this pussy is so good for me. Just for me, damn bitch, I’m so close,” His thrusts sped up and you couldn’t do anything but bury your face in the pillows and cry out. You both reached the peak together as he fucked you through, at a slow pace calming the two of you down. He pulled out and tied off the condom. You collapsed straight into the pillows and he ran a hand through your hair. He walked off to grab you some water. You curled into yourself until he came back and coaxed you into his lap.

“Hey, small sips. Just a little bit at a time,” He held the straw steady for you as you took small sips. He reached down and rubbed ointment over your ass. The marks on your thighs weren’t as bad, more of a gentle sting, so he didn’t do anything to them. He rubbed out the tension in your shoulders from being tied up for so long.


	2. Oikawa Tooru Has All the Emotional Intellegence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa enters the story!

You dozed off and by the time you woke up, Iwa was gone. You could hear him typing on his computer in the living room and felt a rush of sadness and anxiety hit you all at once. You pulled yourself into a ball surrounded by the comforter and just started to sob. You didn’t want to trouble him so you quieted them and tried to go back to sleep. You couldn’t think or feel anything but a crushing loneliness and worthlessness. You heard him get up from the table and tried to pull yourself together. You wiped your eyes and pretended to be asleep. Iwa peeked in but didn’t see anything immediately wrong so he left and went back to work. You got up and grabbed some clothes and snuck into the shower. You cleaned up and pulled yourself back together avoiding the living room. You went back to the bedroom, cleaned everything up and went back to sleep. The less you could trouble him, the better because you were obviously nothing but a burden. Why else would he leave you to go do work? 

~

You woke up in Iwa’s arms, drooling onto his chest and couldn’t feel anything but overwhelming panic and loneliness. You wheeled back and fell off the edge of the bed, pushing yourself into the corner. You felt like you couldn’t get enough air and wrapped your arms around yourself.

“Babe? Wha’s wrong?” Iwa rubbed his eyes as he jolted awake. 

You couldn’t answer, focusing on trying to get enough air into your lungs. You couldn’t piece together enough thoughts other than worthless, lonely, useless, nothing, helpless, worthless, useless, helpless, worthless, useless. Iwa reached out to touch you and you jolted away. Pain crossed his features and he pulled back. You started to cry because you didn’t want him to see you so weak and worthless. Iwa got up and walked over to his phone. He stepped into the hall. You could hear him on a call, panicky and urgent. God, you really caused him nothing but pain, didn’t you? You felt so overwhelmed but a sense of exhaustion washed over you and you drifted off curled around yourself. 

~

You woke up to the feeling of someone petting through your hair. Your eyes fluttered open and you looked up to see fluffy brown bedhead.

“‘Kawa? What’re you doin’ here?” you rubbed your eyes and stretched out your legs a little before realizing you were fully in his lap.

He pulled you tighter to his chest and wrapped both arms around you, nuzzling into the top of your head, “I got a call from grumpy over there, very panicked and very cute just so you know, yelling at me to get over here. Imagine my surprise when I show up and you’re sleeping on the floor! He had almost pulled all his hair out and I can’t imagine what would have happened if I had let him stew any longer. So what’s wrong, darling?”

Your eyes welled up with tears and you clung to his arms a little tighter, “I just feel so worthless, and I don’t do anything but make him worry and I can’t do anything right and-” you broke off into a sob.

He rubbed your arm before moving to hold your hand, "I can assure you he doesn't think you're worthless, he called me immediately and he hates to ask me for anything. I think you mean more than he knows how to show and he's just as scared as you are."

He ran his thumb under your eyes and pressed a loud kiss to the top of your head, "I have an idea! You know that documentary we were gonna watch but never got around to? Edge of the Universe? We can go watch that and nap together, punishment for Iwa-chan waking me up!"

Oikawa leaned towards the door, "IWA-CHAN, COME HERE."

Iwaizumi definitely didn't run but he certainly broke out a brisk jog, "Yeah? Everyone okay? Babe, you good?"

You smiled up at him, a little shaky and weak but miles better than you had been this morning. Oikawa lifted you a little off his lap and gestured for Iwaizumi to take you. He lifted you and you wrapped your legs around his waist and tucked your face into his neck. All the emotion from this morning came back and you felt yourself start to tear up. 

"Hey, no, baby, look at me, what's wrong?" Iwa pulled you back and looked into your eyes. The tears came faster. 

"Iwa-chan, you ape, in under thirty seconds you manage to undo all my hard work. I just wanted you to use those big bulky muscles for something but I didn't think you'd traded them for your brain! Just carry her for me, let's go to the couch," He grabbed the softest blanket off your bed and a pair of fuzzy socks and followed Iwaizumi into the living room. Oikawa got you all swaddled in a blanket for peak comfort and turned on his alien documentary. He sat you on his lap so he could whisper in your ear about all the little things he'd noticed and held you like you were something precious. 

After the first episode, he noticed you had fallen back asleep. Iwaizumi had been pacing outside the door, not wanting to come in and make it worse but also not risking being too far away. 

"Iwaizumi Hajime, if you don't get over here right now I'm telling everyone about that time in highschool that you cried over a turtle you saw on the road," Oikawa whisper yelled. He watched your face to make sure he hadn't woken you up. 

Iwa came in looking sheepish and overwhelmed, "Is she asleep?"

"Yes, she fell asleep about half an hour in. Now what the actual fuck did you do?"

"Nothing! I told you when I called, she woke up panicked and wouldn't let me near her. It was like when you used to get panic attacks but she wouldn't let me help so I called you."

"Yeah, that's what's happening, I want what happened. You guys seemed fine at dinner, good even? I thought you were gonna get lucky and from the state of her neck you did so what. did. you. do?"

"I didn't do anything.. well nothing out of the ordinary," a blush started on Iwaizumi's cheeks and he looked away, "Sometimes we get… rough. It's entirely consensual, I wouldn't do anything-"

Oikawa cut him off, "Yeah, you two are into BDSM, I know. She told me during movie night when I was telling embarrassing stories about you. Do you take care of her afterwards?"

"Of course I do, Shitty-Kawa, I'm a physical therapist. I literally make people's injuries better for a living. And why are you guys talkin-" 

"Shhhh, she's waking up, shut the fuck up."

You yawned and moved a bit to get more comfortable and mumbled, "Hajime?"

"Close, just a little taller and more handsome but he is right here if you want to downgrade," Oikawa shifted you off of his lap and Iwaizumi went to fill his place.

"Hey, baby, how're you feeling? Little better?" he pulled you to face him. 

"While the two of you chat, I'm gonna go make lunch," Oikawa left and tried to close the door in a subtle manner but he can't really just turn off the drama so it slammed. 

You laughed a little and ran one hand up to cup Iwaizumi's jaw, "Yeah, I have no idea what happened. I woke up and felt all frazzled and had all these… feelings. But I'm feeling better now, thank you for calling him, I think it helped," you leaned up to kiss him and he returned it but there seemed to be some hesitancy. 

Iwaizumi pulled back and pressed a kiss to your forehead, holding you there for a bit just sharing air. Your hands pressed at the tense line of his shoulders, "For a physical therapist, you hold a lot of tension."

You sat together listening to Oikawa making noise in the kitchen, humming to himself. You pause the documentary and turn on some music and just enjoy sharing space with your boyfriend.


End file.
